


Ride

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Married Couple, Messy Orgasms, No Route Specified, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Vaginal Sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When your husband gives you a line that should kill the chance of him getting laid but doesn't, that says a lot about how much you're used to his bullshit. And how much you love him in spite of it.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, “Hey baby, wanna have sex? I'm hungry like a horse!”_

"Hey baby, wanna have sex? I'm hungry like a horse!"

She'd barely taken off her riding boots and closed the door behind her before he opened his mouth, and with a line that most people would either laugh at or run away screaming from. Instead, Ingrid brushes the dust from her jacket and hangs it neatly in the wardrobe before turning towards their bed.

"Either you meant to say you were so hungry you could eat a horse, or you're _hung_ like one, and I'm already well aware of the latter," she said. Sylvain sighed.

"You could at least be embarrassed that I goofed up my pick-up line."

"I could be, but I'm used to you." Ingrid smirked down towards his half-laced breeches. "You really missed me, didn't you? I was only gone for the morning," she teased as she unlaced her husband's pants the rest of the way, then tugged off his shirt. Sylvain stood up and tossed the unnecessary clothes aside.

"You left so early! You didn't even kiss me goodbye before you left," he complained as he unbuttoned her riding blouse. Ingrid shrugged her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he tugged her pants down. The cool air hit her skin and she shivered; her ride had left her with a good deal of energy and frankly, seeing him so eager for her was the best thing she could return to.

"I did, you were just sleeping and didn't notice." He wasn't as heavy a sleeper as some of their old comrades, but when he wanted to sleep in, nothing short of a monster attack could wake him up. Plus, she _had_ left pretty early. "I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, though," she said. Her underwear joined the rest of their discarded clothing, and he smirked.

"Good." He eased her back onto their bed, pushing her legs apart and burying his face between them.

" _Ah!_ " She closed her eyes, tilting her hips against his mouth. His lips and tongue were everywhere, his hair brushing against her thighs, his moans and sighs vibrating against her core as he savored her. His tongue slid into her and she gripped the sheets as the little prickles of heat blossomed into thick flames. Higher and higher they blazed, her folds pulsing against his lips, and then his tongue was on her clit and everything burst into white light and she _screamed._

He was still licking her when she came back down, and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"H-hey..." She panted, arching her hips. "Didn't realize you were that- _ohh!_ "

"I meant it when I said I was hungry," he murmured against her. "You taste better than usual this morning, too. I'll have to thank Mercedes for those oranges." He lapped at her, spreading her open with his fingers to suckle her inner lips. The first climax had just barely faded and she could feel another one fast approaching.

"Sylvain," she groaned, one of her hands clutching his hair. "Sylvain, it's so-"

"Shhh." He kissed her thigh. "Save your energy. I want to hear you scream again." He thrust two fingers into her and pressed his mouth to her clit, sucking hard, and the scream tore itself from her, the second climax crashing over her like a tidal wave.

This time when she came back, he carefully cleaned her up with his tongue before easing off, licking his lips.

"My favorite," he murmured. She collapsed onto the bed, panting, sweaty, the aftermath still prickling throughout her. No matter how many times he did this for her it always felt as incredible as the first time.

"I'll have to ask Mercedes where she _found_ those oranges so we can get more," she murmured once she found her voice again. "Now, to return the favor, or have you come inside me? You've been so patient..." She sat up, reaching out to brush his swollen, throbbing cock with her fingertips. He groaned sharply, hips jerking towards her hand.

"Tough choice."

"I know I just got back, but I wouldn't mind going for another _ride,_ " she purred, shifting to straddle him. He grabbed her hips and thrust upward just as she lowered herself, plunging into her and starting to move.

"Maybe two more, if I can manage it." He kissed her, letting her taste herself. It was rare that even someone as energetic as Sylvain could manage two rounds, but even if he couldn't, their whole day was free. They could go for it as many times as they wanted before getting tired.

She rode him wildly, matching him thrust for thrust, not giving a damn if anyone heard their moans and screams from miles away. This time when she peaked, she felt him release into her at the same moment. Hot and thick, filling her core until it was dripping from her along with her own fluids.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered she hadn't taken her herbs this morning. Her belly tingled as she realized she didn't care...no, that she _welcomed_ the possible "consequences."

He was still hard when they came back, but she carefully pulled herself off of him.

"I'm pretty hungry after all that," she said lightly. Sylvain glanced towards his dripping wet cock, then her, and smirked a little.

"You're supposed to wash your food before you eat it," he teased as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't think just this once will kill me." She knelt between his legs, he laced his fingers through her hair, and she wrapped her lips around as much of his length as she could, sucking slowly.

They didn't finish until the sun went down, and didn't get to bed until well after.


End file.
